


A Second Opinion

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, I resisted the prompt, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Pitch discovers newly-born winter spirit Jack Frost and takes advantage of his confusion and loneliness and tricks him into thinking that he’ll take care of Jack. When they get to his lair, Pitch imprisons him somehow and turns him into his personal sex slave.Three hundred years later, the Big Four find out that the Man in the Moon has appointed a new guardian, only, they don’t know who the hell this kid is. Somehow, they find out where he is and rescue him. Cue mental trauma healing as they try to find a way to defeat Pitch. Meanwhile, Bunnymund tries to sort his head because he seems to be falling for the boy.Bonus 1: When the guardians find out what Pitch did to Jack, they go absolutely BALLISTIC.Bonus 2: Completely non-con. Jack doesn’t become a cockslut midway."Why did Manny let Pitch keep hold of Jack for 300 years? That seems suspicious to me.This is a really short fic, so Bunnymund is not falling for Jack yet.





	A Second Opinion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/21/2014.

“I just don’t,” Bunny begins, and pauses, forcing down the anger that threatens to rise within him again. “I just don’t understand. Pitch never–never!–did anything like this before. This isn't  _terror_  that he was feeding on–it couldn’t have been, not after three hundred years!”  
  
North glances at the door to the bedroom that now holds Jack Frost. The edges shimmer with warding spells from him, Bunny, and Tooth, but that’s no guarantee that the place is safe. Jack’s face had relaxed, though, upon seeing them leave the room as they finished their casting. “There are many things I do not like about this,” North says. “What Pitch did, of course, is most disturbing–”  
  
“North, Jack was–is– _covered_  with bruises, scratches–we didn’t even know that Pitch  _could_  become that physical! Good to know it  _now_  I guess. If he’s physical, I–we–can tear him limb from limb.”  
  
North’s eyes narrow. “Yes…I suppose it would seem absurd to consider any other plan after seeing such evidence.” Bunny raises his foot to make a tunnel, and North reaches out and grabs his bandolier. “We must of course, consult with Tooth again before doing anything.”  
  
“Then let’s go to the aurora!” Bunny shrugs North off impatiently. “Surely she’s back at the Palace by now. All she needs to do is tell her fairies to run things for a little while, and–”  
  
“Is not that simple,” North says, but he’s walking toward the globe room, so Bunny doesn’t care. “Tooth has not left her palace for longer than a few hours for over four hundred years.”  
  
“Do you really think this could take longer than that?” Bunny asks.  
  
North pauses and turns to speak to Bunny directly. “I think it is risk. We do not know very much about Pitch, remember? And what we thought we knew is turning out to be wrong. I do not want to make too much of a bet that we have reached the bottom of this already.”  
  
“But we  _know_  what he did to Jack!”  
  
North nods slowly. “Yes. And him looking so near a child that Pitch’s deeds call to us all for revenge at once. But as you said, Pitch has never done anything like this before.”  
  
They reach the globe room and step into the sunlight, at this moment not mixed with moonlight, pouring from the high windows.  
  
“The Man in the Moon made Jack Frost and made him a Guardian,” North says, and Bunny wants to stomp with impatience. That’s North’s foundation tone, and he won’t stop until he’s built the whole edifice. “But,” North continues, “none of us were told this until three hundred years had passed. In these three hundred years, we were all busy with our Guardian duties, and also, Pitch was staying in shadows, seeming to live only off fear, and seeming far less corporeal than any of us. What I do not like is that Manny did not tell us right away that Pitch had taken Jack. Manny would have known at least that much. And even if he had intended for Jack to be Guardian only later, it does not make sense to me that he would abandon one of his own spirits for so long.” North shrugs. “Maybe Manny did not think we could defeat Pitch until now. It has always seemed that Manny knew more than us about him.”  
  
“We're  _Guardians_ ,” Bunny says. “Of course we can defeat Pitch, no matter what he is.”  
  
“Maybe you should ask Tooth to bring your teeth when she comes,” North says, removing a golden key from an inner pocket of his coat as they reach the globe’s control panel. “Do you not remember our last true battle with Pitch?”  
  
Bunny makes a face. “That doesn’t matter. We’re all a lot older and stronger now. Besides, what else could we do?”  
  
“I am already doing it,” North says, fitting the key into a small golden panel. When it’s opened, a brilliant golden curl of light streams out and slowly rises to make its way through a skylight. “We are going to seek a second opinion.”  
  
“But…we don’t know what  _he_  is, either,” Bunny says, blinking spots from his eyes.  
  
“But we do know he knows more about Pitch than we do. And maybe,” North says, stroking his beard, “maybe he knows more about Jack, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: man, that prompt. I like what you did with it.


End file.
